Lazarus Lowenstark
DECEASED. ''' ''Lazarus was killed defending the church by a Slashbot. His final belief was that he'd fulfilled his redemption, and that he was finally allowed entry into the Kingdom of Heaven. '' '''Upbringing Lazarus' upbringing was what one would expect, being the offspring of two of the most legendary (read: Notorious) mercenaries to ever devote their entire lives to the art of war. He was apparently always a studious child, absorbing the unorthodox, sometimes cruel lessons his parents taught him. He was trained from early age in the arts this couple found valuable: Tactics, weapons, hand to hand combat... but ever was his love technology. He would apparently ditch his combat training to tinker with his toys and computers, and was said to have a magic touch with technology. ' Education and Training' Education: Home schooled by World Union guidelines under Directive 84. Graduate of Global Technologies & Sciences with PhD in Engineering Sciences, double mastered into thermal dynamics and computer sciences. '' Additional Training: Combat Aviation certification with Bedrock Mercenary Corps. ''Additional Skills: Hand to Hand, Small Arms, Military Arms, Mounted Weaponry, Demolitions, Tactics and Strategy all provided by Bedrock Mercenary Corps, and personally trained by parents during upbringing. Lazarus, apparently, is a Renaissance man of violence. He scored well in his combat training, but was never considered top-of-the-class in these raw skills. Rather, he was always noted for incorporating tactics, dirty fighting, and his knowledge of mechanics or technology to resolve most combat situations. Bioware Modifications NuNerve* Nervous Overhaul system, Advanced CPU processor implanted in brain, Optic Nerve HUD and Connection Ports, Wetware Lungs, Heart, Kidneys, Liver, and Enhanced Digestive Systems. Dataport Enabled. His folks wanted to make Lazarus not have to worry about common problems internally. Though he's not armored up or jacked up with wired reflexes, Dermal weapons, or enhanced physical attributes, his body is remarkably artificial on an internal level. His friends have spoken about the horrific childhood Laz had, full of constant medical time to slowly turn his insides into mostly machine Service History Service History: Served with Bedrock Mercenary group from the age of 19, "retiring" at the age of 35. Served in 163 combat encounters: 52 ground force, 34 engineering capacity, 77 pilot. Earned 22 commendations. Status: AWOL. Lazarus left during conflict-time with Bedrock, when under contract with the World Union. Though this is not an executable, treasonous charge, it is certainly frowned upon. He is also wanted in questioning regarding the theft of many pieces of Bedrock and Global Union technology, including a Class Five Fusion Generator. Further questioning is required regarding the liberation of a captured pack of Hybrids upon his retirement from a Union prison camp. The nature of Lowenstark's seemingly random retirement, and the rumors of his odd behavior in the last week of his duty, is still up to debate to this day. What is known is that eight days prior to his reported AWOL status, he was on a bombing run to squelch a highly-funded rebellion of forces in the Brazil Republic. Amid this mission, he was involved in heavy dogfight, and was shot down. He ejected from the destroyed craft, but reportedly his parachute did not open (this was confirmed by Bedrock retrieval corps.) According to Lazarus' reporting of the incident, his chute never opened. He merely hit the earth from two thousand feet, did not lose consciousness, and did not sustain injury. He offered no other explanation. However… This was reportedly where the change began. From this point, he was negligent in his duty, distracted, and reprimanded for "unsoldierly" sentiment no less than four times. Reportedly, the otherwise professional Lowenstark was drawn to wandering off, showing up at odd times to troubling events. In Cairo, he "happened" to be on the scene of three distinct events which could have ended in tragedy, and was there to prevent them. He pulled a kid out from the front of a car, saved three people from a fire, and foiled a terrorist attack. He could not explain his fortune. At least, not officially. To those he trusted, he told another story. According to Lowenstark, after being shot down, he was "compelled" by some outside force, to travel to specific places at specific times (most notably those specific places mentioned earlier.) He was expressing some manner of existential crisis during this time, and had repeated dreams of Midian City. He left suddenly, and in his wake a band of Hybrid Freedom Fighters was mysteriously freed from their prison camp. Though there is no definite proof that Lazarus was involved in this event, everyone I've interviewed seemed to believe this was the case. Midian City Life Lazarus is was the founder of the League of Engineers, a philanthropic group of do-gooding scientists and technicians, out to make the Midian City a more functioning independent city-state. He was also the Captain of the Parish Watch for St. Micheal's Church. Though he was known for battling in his P23 "Borg Buster" Power armor, this armor was destroyed during a rescue operation on Leviathan, wherein Laz (and many others) stopped an execution in a massive riot. Now he uses an array of non-lethal weaponry to fight the good fight in the dark streets of Midian. Category:Characters